Warriors Dark Sunshine
by Arianna Flamepelt
Summary: Darkus has reached the clans so he now starts on his plan for revenge, so he hopes. leafpool has had her kits, so has her sister but secrets and possible evil have fallen on the kits. What kind of problems will the next generation of thunderclan and Riverclan cats have? falling under their great destiny? or will they rise to the challenge? Second book in Hawk's Love Trilogy. 2/3
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Dark Sunshine

A/N hello darlings, I'm back with the next installment of a Warriors Hawk's Love! Now we are in the Power of Three arc! Yay! So sit back and enjoy! Also if you just found this and thinks it's a standalone …..It's somewhat of one…. but you might be confused if so go back and read Hawk's Love. Kits/warrior names are mine and mine alone! Warriors are not owned by me…bummer.

Prologue

The night was warm as Cinderpelt went into the nursery, with one kit in her jaws, its pelt black as night, Brightheart came behind her with the other kit, a white with orange tipped ears and tail, with red paws. They placed the two newborns next to a ginger she cat, who suckled one of her own, a bright red kit with a white blaze down its face, next to it is another kit…a blue-grey kit. The ginger she-cat raised her head to greet Cinderpelt.

"Can you feed two more?"

"How can I say no when I'm leaking milk?" the she cat flicked her tail, and Cinderpelt placed the black kit next to the red one. It mewed weakly as it smelled the queen's milk. Brightheart placed the other one next to it.

"Who was the mother?"

"She did not want to reveal her name, not yet," came Cinderpelt's reply.

"By the way, the she-cat did tell me her kit's names they are, Ebonykit and Baykit," with that Cinderpelt checked over the ginger queen's own kits, Flashkit, Shadowkit.

"They are looking well," Cinderpelt then turned and left. Brightheart followed after her with a sad glance at the new kits of thunder clan Ebonykit and Baykit.

Cinderpelt looked at the stars, her mind on Firestar, "Oh Starclan, I see dark times ahead,"

Brightheart came over to Cinderpelt. "Do you think, Stormstar will let Berry, Mouse and Hazel join the clan? "

"Maybe, they are good hunters and Berry, is a skilled fighter, Mouse looks like he is interested in becoming a medicine cat, but I don't know, Honeykit is interested also. But let think on that in time come let's get some sleep, I'm tired." With that note Cinderpelt went into her den and fell asleep.

Brightheart looked at the stars, only six where shining but they shown brighter than all the rest. _Is this what she was looking at?_

With a yawn, Brightheart went into the warriors den for some sleep, tomorrow she would set up the patrols.

****Stormstar*** later same night***

I lay awake inside my den trying to figure out why I got a prophecy: _"Kin of Kin with the power of the stars in their paws will save the clans from infinite darkness"_ but it was the next one that has me confused. "_Beware the clan that is not a clan, one who was dead but is not," _my puzzlement is keeping me awake, so I leave my den and go to Cinderpelt but she is asleep. So I walk back my den, I pause looking at the moon washed camp, the stars glittering brightly, as I peer harder into the sky I see six stars that shine brighter than the rest. _Odd, being leader is hard, why did Firestar choose me? I hope I live up to the job I have been given._

_I look up at those six blazing stars and I feel hopeful of tomorrow._


	2. Chapter one Meet the Kits

Chapter One: Meet the kits

A/n hello here is chapter one! I hope you all enjoy the new cast of cats as well as the old favs! This new story _somewhat_ follows the plot of _power of three_. Just so you know things will be changing again. The trilogy will still follow the books to the _Last Hope_ but the meat of the stories will change not totally drastic but enough for I never liked power of three very well but I loved Omen of the Stars. a/n this is the fixed chapter enjoy!

**Sierrakit***

Dawn light filled the reed covered nursery; I blink my eyes, as the sun peeked inside. "Hey, Sierrakit why are you over there?" asked my sister Earthkit. Earthkit is light brown she-cat, her eyes are blue. My coat is odd. I'm dark gold with four black legs, a black tail and black ears, and black fur lining my honey –amber eyes.

"Are you going to go outside?" Earthkit asks, her small body shaking with... fear! "You're afraid! Well I'm not!" I raise my head high, tail like a stick in the air and proceed to walk out when I was grasped by powerful jaws! I'm ashamed to say that I the great Sierrakit squeaked like a mouse, and my sister rolled over laughing at me!

"Silly, Sierra!" I know that voice it's my father Hawkfrost!

"Daddy put me down! I'm five and a half moons old!" I glared at my father until my mother cuffed me over the ear! "What did I do?" I cry.

The stern look of Leafpool made me cringe, "Sorry," I looked down at my shiny black paws, my long curved claws tipped with red, flexed.

"You're not sorry! I've told you, a thousand times stay inside the nursery until Leopardstar says it's safe for kits to play in the camp!" her eyes blazing with anger. I catch a glance at Hawkfrost, he looks worried, I wonder why?

"Well…can you watch us?" I ask as sweetly as I can. Ice-blue and light amber eyes bore into my kit mind, they glare at me. "No!" they say swiftly. Okay now I know something is up and I will find out! With a flick of my long black tail I turn from the sunlight at the entrance of the Nursery back to the dark shadows, once there I lay down and start my awesome plan! Oh yes I will find this thing that is frightening my mother and my father and when I do I will defeat it! I smile. But then I see, Earthkit sitting with our father and I don't want to find this thing by myself. So I finish my sulking and go back over too my mother and father.

"How is Leopardstar?" Leafpool asked Hawkfrost as I stalked his tail.

With a purr he responds, "She is finding it hard to keep her mind on leading a clan," my father smirked.

"Is there a tom?" Leafpool asked humor in her eyes.

My father snorted, I see Earthkit narrow her eyes. I flattened my ears; I will never have a tom! They are filthy and gross. I raised my head proudly I will be leader! Of what I don't know; yet. Plus leaders don't have to deal with toms! Or any cat for that matter.

***Earthkit***

My sister told me that she never wants a mate, I however want one but I want to be at least four seasons old before I have kits of my own. I see my sister trying to pounce on our father's tail. So I the smart kit, whisper in his ears, telling him what she is doing. With a twitch of his whiskers, he lashes his tail, away from Sierrakit….just as my sister leaped into the air, my father rolled onto his back, pushing up his paws into Sierrakit's belly pushing her off and into Leafpool, my mother pinned her down with her slender forepaws. "Gotcha," Leafpool purred, as she backed away from Sierrakit.

"Mother what is wrong that we can't leave the nursery? I mean what is out there?"

I see Leafpool glance at Hawkfrost, a look of should we tell them?

"What is it?" I pressed

"Sure, lets tell them but only if they swear to keep it a secret, understood?" both I and Sierrakit were bathed in his icy blue gaze. I gulped.

"WE understand," we say in unison.

They sat, with tail wrapped around their paws.

"It began, before you and your sister where born, a group of cats came over the mountains, they took over the barn by our land. The leader is name is Darkus. After that they vanished, but our patrols as well as the four other clans have scented them but have not been seen but only scented, we don't know where they have gone, so Leopardstar has banned all young cats without mentors to stay in the nursery, until further notice.

Hawkfrost looks, up at Leafpool. "I think I know the tom that our leader is crushing on is,"

Leafpool smirked, "Is it the tom Reedwhisker?"

"I do wonder what she sees in that odd tom," Hawkfrost murmured, "Well my darling kits, I must leave and check on the clan, I will be back by sunhigh with some fresh prey, listen to your mother, now,"

We gave our father a kiss goodbye, and went to our nests and fell asleep….for now.

_I wonder what Sierrakit is thinking? I hope she is not thinking about finding those cats!_

_I wonder when we will get to go outside. Those where my last thoughts before I fell into a nap._

_****Flashkit**** Thunderclan****_

_I wake_ to find Baykit lying on my back, I flick my red tail over her face tickle ling her nose. With a yawn she rolled over, I wiggled my way out from her. I'm a red tom with a white blaze down my face and a white cornet ring on my right paw. My eyes are green and blue.

My sisters are Baykit, and Shadowkit, my other brother is Ebonykit, they are a pain in my tail.

With a deep sigh, I stalk to the front of the nursery, once there I looked outside the camp, I see Cinderpelt, sitting watching the pale sun come over the horizon.

"Good morning, Cinderpelt," I call to her as I came over, she turned to look at me with her blue eyes narrowed, I_ wonder why she is upset with me? Or is she?_

"Well, are you coming over, Flashkit?" Cinderpelt looked at me, I lowered myself down.

"Get up, silly kit, I won't eat you!"

"I'm sorry, is Honeypaw up?" I just love that golden colored she cat. Even if I'm five moons old, I can choose which she-cat I like! But Cinderpelt's next words crushed me.

"I'm sorry, Flashkit, but Honeypaw belongs to Starclan, she cannot have a mate, no matter small or cute," with that she got to her paws and went back inside of her den. _What!? _ I was shocked, such a lovely she-cat, bound not to have love? How dreadful, I shook my red-fur out, I then walk over to the Warriors den, I see Birchfall, whispering to the new cats in the clan, Berry, Mouse, Hazel, they had been accepted into the clan when I and my littermates where 3 moons old but yet to get a warrior name. Hmmm when will I get to train? I glance at the leader's den I then walk over to it, seeing the trail, I wanted to climb it but I knew that the leader was asleep, but that leader is also my father! So I boldly climbed up into Stormstar's den.

****Stormstar***

I hear the sound of small paws trying to climb into my den, looking out I see my son, Flashkit coming up into my den. I suppress a sigh of anger, that kit needs a mentor soon he will get into trouble perhaps I will give them mentor a half-moon early, but I must talk with Cinderpelt first.

"What is it, Flashkit?" I ask as I see his muzzle poking into my den.

"Nothing father, I'm just doing my morning greetings," my son looked crestfallen so I ventured a question.

"I want to know, when can I and my sibling can start to train for the warriorship? I mean we are close to six moons by being five, so what do you think?"

_I think you should have still been inside the nursery! _

"At the half moon that is coming up, that's when you will be apprenticed," I smile at my son's happiness and the weight of my problems melt, for now.

I invite the kit to curl next to me and we both fall back asleep.

****Shadowkit***

With a growl I launched myself at the Shadowclan warrior, but as I soared into the air my opponent twisted, and I slid into the side of the bramble wall.

"Not fair, Baykit!" I cried, as my sister, curled her white tail around her red paws, a smile on her pretty white face, her orange tipped ears pricked forward, winter green eyes gleaming with calmness. "Why are you so calm?" I asked her, she just smiled once more before leaving the den.

"What did I do?" I said aloud. My mother and brother, Ebonykit looked up at me with burning gazes.

"Well My daughter, you don't get it, Baykit wants to train for the Medicine cat place," my mother says.

"Oh, I still don't get it, why would she want to be one stuck with silly plants! I would rather, feel my claws into stupid Shadowclan! I want to hear them scream for mercy! And you know what?" I can see that my tirade is frightening my mother, but I hold my head high, my winter blue eyes gleaming with one might say is blood lust. "I would not care!"

Anger sparks inside my mother, for soon, she had me pinned beneath her sheathed paws. One slender ginger paw raised to cuff me. I glared at her,"Do it!" but she did not, her head hung low in defeat, "Soon you will have a mentor that will teach you what it seems I cannot, I'm sorry," with that she got up and left. I spit into the ground. Ebonykit smirked at me. I know that I have anger problems and I don't know why.

I glance at Ebonykit and I calm down, I need to calm down, I stalk out of the den as, Stormstar and my brother Flashkit come out of the Leader's Den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her for a clan meeting,"

I hung back by the bramble walls on the outside of the nursery to watch the summons.

Squirrelflight came back to me; I lowered my gaze, "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" I ask in a small voice. Mother looks at me with approval, "Yes, you are young and have much to learn, try to control your anger, that's' all,"

Yes I will, anger is just emotion and they can be controlled, I will be in control!

I look into the shadows of nursery and I see a cat shape, but all I can make out is a pale of cold dead blue eyes I start to go over when Stormstar starts to speak.

***Baykit***

I don't like how I get picked on by Shadowkit! Just because I want to help the clan by healing them! I sat beside my brothers Flashkit and Ebonykit. Our father, Stormstar is addressing the clan.

"I'm going to appoint some new members of Thunderclan! Berry, Mouse and Hazel come forth!"

I see a long furred cream colored tom and a grey-white she-cat, her brother also has the grey-white pelt.

"Is it your wish to join the clan and defend it even at the cost of your life?"

"We do," they said.

"Then by the powers of Starclan and me as leader give you your warrior names."

"Berry you are now Berrynose Mouse you are now Mousewhisker. Hazel you are now Hazeltail, tonight you will sit in a silent vigil."

"Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Berrynose!" chanted the clan I joined in as well but I wanted to the one getting the praise but as a full Medicine Cat.

Afterwards, I went to see Honeypaw, when I got there I saw her rubbing muzzle's with the new warriors Berrynose….they twined their tails….what is she doing? I rotated my ear to the left trying to catch the mews of them but I heard paw steps instead.

"Hello, Baykit," the warm voice of Cinderpelt, my idol…the one who I want to be my mentor…spoke to me. I felt so giddy! I blinked and dipped my head. "Hello Cinderpelt," I said. She smiled at me her gaze drawn to Honeypaw. They now where….grooming eachother!

"Foolish she-cats, first crush and they break the code like it's a mouse's spine!" I glance at her, blue eyes transformed into blue flames. Her fur fluffed up so she looked bigger meaner than I've ever seen it. But I've only been on earth for five full moons. So maybe she got angry before.

"What will you do?"

With a hiss Cinderpelt send herself flying, at Honeypaw and Berrynose! I stand back and watch as Honeypaw cowers to the ground, "Do you want to be a medicine cat?! Or not! I won't have another young cat that set her paws on the path of Starclan to throw it way for the sake of a tom!" Cinderpelt snarled and spat at the yellow- white she-cat.

"Baykit would be better than you! In fact I revoke your place as a medicine cat!" tail lashing claws flashing, Cinderpelt stalked from the miserable she-cat with a warm glance at me she went into Stormstar's den.

I can't help but feel smug, that I was better than Honeypaw! But as I look at the lovely but sad she-cat I feel pity for her, I want to take a step to her but she sees me and hisses, "Stay away! You messed my life up!" then her and Berrynose stalk out of camp or more like tried to.

Cinderpelt stalked over to them and Brightheart blocking the escape of the two cats.

With a yawn I wander back into the nursery, I see my brother, Ebonykit.

We sit in front of the nursery, to watch the action unfold, I lean against Ebonykit. He smiles at me then he looked at the action unfolding.

****Ebonykit***

As my sister leans against my blue-black fur I look at her warmly my icy-blue eyes gleaming with happiness, I wonder what is going to happen to Honeypaw? I never knew that she loved that tom, Berrynose. I eased from my sister, she sighed and laid her head on her front paws her eyes closed to slits as she watch Stormstar standing on the Highledge.

I listen as he speaks.

"Honeypaw, you have been caught with a tom, a new warrior at that! I have in mind to allow Cinderpelt to strip you of your status but first let me hear from you before I pass judgment."

His glare shook the yellow-white she-cat, but she stood tall, her amber eyes flashing defiance.

"I wanted to be a good medicine cat, but then Berrynose came into the clan, he is so handsome and sweet that I just fell in love with him, I –I –I found out that I'm with kits, and I was telling him that when….when….That filthy she-cat named Baykit….her fault that I'm now being exiled pregnant! But if I go Berrynose comes with me!" spitting with fury she could hardly talk, Honeypaw charged at my sister, who squeaked with fear, I and my brother –Flashkit- who had slipped up to my side-we barred her path to Baykit. I arched my back but she swatted her paw into my muzzle, I hiss with a unsheathed paw raised in the air-ready to strike her when Flashkit pounced on her hindquarters, Shadowkit held down her shoulders, I sent my paw into her cheek, watching as my claws split her cheek, blood spurted out, dripping onto my paw. Shock filled her pain filled eyes, as her defeat was procured.

"I, now sentence you to exile, Berrynose will you be joining your mate?" Stormstar glared at the newly named warrior.

Berrynose shuffled his paws," I'm sorry Honeypaw but I liked you but I don't love you; what we did was out of….um non lovable passion. I don't want to leave my new home…sorry,"

I was impressed, I always thought that Berrynose was stuck up but I guess I was wrong.

"My kits let her up, Ebonykit Guard your sister," Stormstar stalked over to Honeypaw, anger blazing in his eyes. "Get out of my clan! You traitor! But know this, you will never belong to any clan after tonight, did you forget this night is the full moon? I will tell you tale to all the clans! Now leave my sight and may Starclan have mercy on your soul,"

With that Honeypaw raced from the clan her tail held high proud like.

I was puzzled, why was she happy to leave knowing that she will be having kits in two moons? I shake my head, looking down at Baykit who trembled with fear, she looked afraid like deadly afraid.

"Baykit, are you okay?" I look closer at her white colored fur and I see blood! Her chest is sticky with it; Coldness filled my veins, like ice.

"Stormstar, Cinderpelt please -oh Starclan- help her!" I cry my limbs shaking. I see them racing over to me and Baykit.

****later***

I paced up and down in front of the medicine den, I wish I had been faster than Honeypaw, but her charge was fast, as where her claws. I want her to follow her dream that of healing the clan or all of them.

"You can come in now and stop that retched pacing!" Cinderpelt, called from her den. I bolted into the den, my heart soaring with relieve. I covered her lovely ears in swift comforting licks.

I see. The gash in her white chest now covered in poultice of herbs.

"My poor sister, my lovely darling," I murmur to her, as I sit down, she turns to me with her winter-green eyes… "Thank you, Ebonykit," she then pressed herself against my fur, with a sigh fell asleep. I lay my head on top of her watching the entrance of the medicine cat den.

_I will protect you from now on! My sister will know a happy life. Her dreams will come true._

Flashkit came inside, and I got up from my sister, "Will you watch her?" I got up and left. I went to my father he sat by the fresh-kill pile with my mother.

"Stormstar, Squirrelflight, can I speak with you both?" I asked nicely.

"Yes, what is your request?" came Stormstar's reply

"Can Baykit replace, Honeypaw?" I ask slowly.

Silence greeted my words, until a smile came to my father's face, "Yes,"

My mother spoke up. "We had known of my daughter, wanted to be a medicine cat,"

"Good," was all I said. I then went back to the nursery for a quick nap.

In half a moon, I and my brother, sister will train to be warriors! With this happy thought I went to sleep.


End file.
